


Please my lover, crave not another

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Emperor Hux, Established Relationship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is taxing doubling as both consort and enforcer to newly crowned Emperor Hux. Is Kylo Ren enough for his lover? Or has Hux turned to others to satisfy his carnal needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please my lover, crave not another

His mission was long but he's still back earlier than expected. Kylo Ren exhales, relieved to finally return to the private quarters he and Hux share in the Imperial palace. Inside, the lights are dimmed. Perhaps, he'll have time to shower and prepare himself before Emperor Hux retires for the evening. He thinks of sprawling out nude one their bed and working himself open for Hux to fuck, as a surprise, a homecoming gift.

His cock grows half hard, part due to his musings, part due to the pavlovian reaction of being in these rooms. He lets out another deep sigh.

Shockingly it's answered, a small moan and the sound of pressure being released from a slick cavity echoes in the adjoining chamber.

Hux.

Hux wouldn't have brought a whore into their own bedroom... Kylo had not even been aware he craved female flesh.

Rens face burns with anger, jealousy? No, shame. He was thinking of himself as a treasured gift when in reality he is nothing and his lover is The Emperor. Hux can do as he pleases. He is a man of power now.

And how could Kylo judge him for craving another in his extended absence? The knight rounds the corner staying in the shadows. If he can't slake his lust with Hux, he could at least satisfy his curiosity.

It is even more dim in the bedroom but Kylo can just make out the pale planes of Hux's back. One of his hands is pressed against the wall above their head board and the other... Oh... Ren's cock jumps and envy that had moments before consumed him dissipates. Hux's other hand is stretched backwards working it's way into the swollen pucker of his beautiful ass. 

 Another squelch sounds as the fingers withdraw and Hux again moans, his frustration tangible. Kylo grins at the thought that without him Hux would remain unsated. The spoiled Emperor was too used to the knights hefty length and girth for mere fingers to appease him.

Hux turns to lie on his back and takes himself in hand. His skin seems to almost glow in the low light, unmarked by any flaw. Kylo really has spent too long away and His lover has suffered with no one to paint him. Ren imagines where he'd like to press, bruising with his fingers and thumbs, biting with blunt teeth across pale shoulders and slender hips.

Hux is close, a few drops of pre-cum dapple his stomach. He slows his pace; He loves to torture himself, to savor the chase, delaying climax until he can take no more. Kylo groans at how long Hux must have been at this to work himself into such a state.

Until now the knight has remained unnoticed but slivers of light eyes darkened by lust find him. Hux extends his free hand languidly, the flush of his skin growing, not with shame, but the with the excitement of being caught in such carnal indulgence.

Ren disrobes and climbs onto the bed. The Emperor reaches for him, greedily demanding a kiss. His movements are slow, graceful but exhausted. Before long Hux relaxes in Kylo's arms limp like a doll and leaking profusely.

"Let me take care of you." The knight commands more than offers. Hux's answer is accompanied by low stuttering moan and lips pressed fiercely into Ren's neck. He inhales the knights scent.

"Yes" Hux says as he leans back into the sheets. "Yes...fuck me until it's like you never left."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr for more art! @kyloisadisneyprincess


End file.
